This R13 was conceived through discussions with investigators in the fields of neurostimulation and neuroplasticity at a new research center at the Houston MethodistResearchInstitute.Ourorganizingcommitteeandcollaboratorsfromthe University of Houston, Baylor College of Medicine, Rice University and UT Health have formulated a workshop to spearhead cooperation between neurobiologists and neural engineering experts. Our goal is to develop and implement the first annual Neuroregeneration Symposium focused on the intersection of electrical activity, brain connectomics and molecular neural plasticity. We believe this to be the first of its kind and will potentially push the development of a new area of discovery and collaboration. The format is distinct from established physiology conferences and dedicated neural regeneration conferences in several ways including 1) highly focused on the gap between molecular regeneration and electrophysiology, 2) concept driven by clinician and experimentalists that are currently problem solving in human therapy and 3) focused on establish cross trainingandexpertisedevelopmentingraduateandclinicalfellows.